


the shirt

by aislingdoheanta



Series: Robert Week 2018 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: Robert is wearing that shirt again (you know the one) and Liv and Vic give him  hard time.Written for Day Four of Robert Week - “Don’t you own any other items of clothing?”





	the shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Come say "Hi!" on [tumblr!](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/ask)

“Don’t you own any other shirts?” Liv asked as Robert and Aaron walked into the pub.

Robert looked down at the blue shirt he was wearing. “What?”

“I swear you’ve worn that same shirt like every other day,” Liv said.

“You do wear that shirt a lot, Rob,” Vic chimed in from the bar.

“I like this shirt,” Robert defended. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing’s _wrong_ with it,” Vic said. “You just wear it a lot.”

“ _A lot_ a lot,” Liv said.

Robert looked at Aaron and he just shrugged. “I don’t wear it _that_ often.”

“You wore it two days ago,” Liv said. “And sometime last week.”

“And two weeks ago you were wearing it when I took that picture of you and Seb,” Vic said. She even pulled out her phone to show them all the picture in question.

“Do you even wash it?” Liv asked.

“Of course I wash it,” Robert said.

“Or do you just order a new one every time that one gets ruined?” Liv teased. “Cause I’m pretty sure you’ve gotten blood on that shirt at least twice.”

“He doesn’t order a new one every time,” Aaron said.

“Thank you,” Robert said.

“He’s got a whole supply in a storage container somewhere.” Aaron laughed as Robert reached out to pinch his side.

Well, two can play at that game, Robert thought. “All right, I guess I do like this shirt better than most.”

“Why do ya love it so much?” Liv asked.

“Well, _someone_ once said that I look really dashing in blue,” Robert said, giving his best puppy dog eyes at Aaron. “And that blue brings out my gorgeous eyes.”

“Shut up,” Aaron said as he nudged him to the side. “I never said that.”

“See, I remember that you did,” Robert told him. “Something like… ‘Oh Robert, I couldn’t possibly turn you down when you’re wearing a shirt that matches your eyes so beautifully.’”

“Yeah, cos that sounds just like me,” Aaron argued.

“It sounds more like ya than you want to admit with a couple beers in ya,” Liv said, which earned her a nudge from Aaron as well.

“Fine. But it was definitely, ‘Robert I can barely keep may hands off you cause you look so fit in that shirt,’” Robert argued.

“I could definitely see ya saying that,” Liv said.

“I haven’t,” Aaron argued.

“I think it’s dead romantic,” Vic said. “That you wear blue shirts so often for Aaron.”

“He doesn’t wear them for me,” Aaron argued, but he was blushing a bit. Robert thought it was adorable. And also that he was wining this…whatever this was.

“It was dead romantic,” Robert said as he slung an arm over Aaron’s shoulder. “And who would blame me for wanting to seduce this man at every opportunity.”

“And now I wanna vom,” Liv said. She walked back behind the bar to the back room, probably to watch a bit of telly before their dinner was ready.

Robert laughed and Aaron chuckled a little bit.

“Aww,” Vic said. “That’s sweet. Weird to hear about my brother’s sex life, but sweet.”

“Hang on,” Robert said. “Weren’t you the one who took me out on the pull a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah,” Vic said. “But it wasn’t like I was going to ask for details. Bernice might have though.”

“Bernice would have left with Mike if he’d only asked her,” Robert said and laughed.

“She might have followed you both back to his place,” Vic agreed. “Right, I best get back to the kitchen.”

Robert kissed Aaron’s cheek, knowing that Aaron still wasn’t entirely over the fact that Robert had almost pulled the night they had gotten back together. “Lucky for me, I wasn’t wearing this shirt, so I was able to fight him off.”

Aaron snorted and shook his head. “Shut up.”

 


End file.
